1. Field
The exemplary embodiments generally relate to robotic systems and, more particularly, to the setup and operation of robotic systems.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Generally setting up a robotic manipulator is a time consuming and tedious process that is performed manually or automatically. Manual setup of the robotic manipulators tends to be subjective with respect to the operator performing the setup and is generally unrepeatable. The subjective and unrepeatable nature of manual set up generally affects the resulting performance of the system in which the manipulator is installed. The time to complete the manual set up (e.g. labor cost, tool time, etc.) may also make setting up the manipulators expensive. Manual set up of the robotic manipulators may also cause contamination of the system where the system is particle sensitive (e.g. a clean room environment) and involve human and equipment safety hazards (e.g. exposure to harmful chemicals or risk of damaging the robotic manipulator and other parts of the system through collision).
Conventionally automatic set up of robotic manipulators involves the use of expensive fixtures and various sensors mounted on the robotic manipulator and/or processing equipment that the manipulator interacts with. The sensors are generally magnetic, optical or tactile sensors that allow a robot controller to sense a particular feature of an alignment fixture or an increase in motor torque that would indicate the manipulator has contacted the fixture or station.
It would be advantageous to be able to automatically teach points within a robotic system without a robotic manipulator of the system interacting with a station (e.g. substrate holding station or otherwise) of the system. It would also be advantageous if an automatic teaching system can provide benefits beyond automatic station teaching, as described below.